


Seeker's Harem Guide

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry, kingkjdragon



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Engagement Harem Game, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Monster sex, Monsters, No Tentacle Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tentacle Grope, Tentacles, Titans, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: On his 18th birthday, Lok receives a strange book that puts him in an Engagement based harem game. However, there is more to this book and the reason behind achieving a harem than just for fun and games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konoha's Yaoi Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107275) by [FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry). 



> Due to schedule complications, we can no continue this story. Despite that, I, with the permission of my co-writers, have taken the liberty of adding a little something-something to this previously discontinued story because it ended awfully short, too short for my liking. Thank you, for all your love, support and giving this a try.

**Seeker's Harem Guide**

“Happy eighteenth birthday to me.” Lok Lambert said to himself, sitting his empty dorm room with a cupcake in front of him. Lok blew out the candle on top of his cupcake then took it out so he could eat his little treat. He wasn’t technically 18 until midnight but with no plans and no friends at college, Lok had his little party after he finished classes. He leaned back in his couch, he sighed before turning on the tv, he could least watch his shows until he passed out, he didn’t have classes on Friday. The sun went down and Lok changed from shows to movies, preferring action based over the others. During his binge, Lok fell asleep.

A loud rough pounding at his door woke him with a start. The pounding continued so Lok went to see who it was. “Who is ther-” Lok opened the door but didn’t see anyone nearby.

He poked his head out further but still didn’t see a soul. He went back inside, closing the door but the pounding immediately re-started. “Alright seriously, who-” Lok swung his door open and ran out, least he planned to but he tripped over something.  Lok turned over as he propped himself up, using his elbows. He rubbed his head then when he opened his eyes he saw a thick looking book. He got to his feet and picked up the book, it looked vaguely familiar.

Lok opened the book and discovered that it wasn’t a book at all it was a journal, his father’s journal. Inscribed on the inside under Ethan Lambert were the words “Activate Engagement Guide”. Upon saying those words the world changed for Lok. A bright light overtook his vision but it was quickly regained. Lok’s eyes fluttered open, before him was his dorm door but there was something off about it. Lok looked around seeing if anyone else had seen or noticed what just happened but there was no one around. The blonde looked back to the door and noticed the words “New Game” designed across the door. Lok also noticed his toned body was on full display as his clothes vanished yet he did not really care. After all what did he have to be shy about his body was toned, nice pink nipples, golden tan skin, smooth blemish and hairless, a nice plump ass and a soft 7-inch cock to complete the package.

Lok’s attention drifted downwards to the book that was still in his hands, it was shaking. Lok held the book up and it opened. The words changed before his very eyes, it now said “A Harem’s Game Guide” Lok raised an eyebrow but turned the page when he saw a tiny arrow in the lower hand corner. The next page read “Start New Game.” Lok looked back up at the door but as he gazed upwards he saw that the door knob had a word on it as well, ‘Start’. Lok took the door knob and opened the door, having to walk through a blinding bright light. Lok stood in his room but it was different now.

Just after a quick scan of his room, Lok realized that he now has a kitchenette and that his bookshelf is empty except for one book. There were also more doors than there were before. Lok looked around suspiciously before he walked around, going into his room and seeing that his bed was twice as big. He stepped forward and caught his new walk-in closet in the corner of his eye.

Deciding to take a seat, Lok realized he should finish reading the journal. So, he flipped past the first page explaining how to start a new game, landing on a page headed “Functions”.

Bed- Save and Harem Edit

Journal-Quicksave and Load

Closet- Store Gear, Accessories, and Items

Mirror- View and Distribute Stat points

Stove- Cook and Create

Fridge- Store food and Accommodations

Bookshelf- Stats of Harem, and Locations explored

Gym- Boost Strength and Defense

Study- Increase Intelligence

Globe- Random chance for encounters, items, gear, and accessories

Catalog Buy new items, Gear, Accessories, Food and Books

Holotome-Missions, Goals, and Rewards

Each title had a tab attached so Lok goes down the list, starting with Bed.

 

Bed-

After or before a hard day’s work use the bed to Save progress and edit your Harem.

Saving- In order to save a day’s progress merely lie in the bed.

Harem Edit-To change the setup of your harem merely sit on the bed.

With little of his questions receiving any answers, Lok moved on to the next tab.

 

Journal-

While out on an Exploration or after a defeat use the journal to Quicksave and Load.

Quicksave-In an exploration if you’re feeling unsure of a situation’s outcome, write down what has happened since in the journal to Quicksave your progress.

Load-Wanting to try your hand again at an exploration or at the entire day, merrily look back at your most recent notes to Load.

 

Closet-

Home to all of your gear, accessories and items that you have obtained.  

Gear Rack-Simple clothing of various materials to cover your various body parts, merrily focus on any set of clothes to view all of them.   

Accessory Shelf- Home to the trinkets you have discovered, they pack a punch with Stat boosting abilities or by just looking good. Focus on the any accessory to view all of them.

Items Chest-You will no doubt find many items on Explorations, they will be stored here. Open the chest to view all of them.

 

Mirror-

Good for more than just vanity, you can view Stats and Distribute stat points.

Stats-Displays your skills in simple numbers, focus on the top half of the mirror to do so.

Distribute- From gaining levels, Stat points can be used to edit your current stats. Focus on the lower half of the mirror to do so.  

 

Stove-

Whether you want to cook up some grub or create an entire ensemble of foods or potions, the stove is the key.

Cook-Make whatever you want with the right ingredients, put a pan on the stove to cook.

Create-Wanting to get freaky, mix together the more exotic and magical items to create a potion. Put a pot on the stove to create.

 

Fridge-

Storage your perishables here as well as the perishables of roommates.  

Storage-Put food and potions in here to keep them fresh until use. Open fridge door to use.

Roommates-To accommodate a roommate, there has to be adequate fridge space. Focus on the whole fridge to see accommodations.

 

Bookshelf-

A wealth of knowledge regarding your Harem and Exploration locations.

Harem Stats-See the stats of those in your Harem. Select the Harem book to view harem stats.

Known Locations- See where you have been so far on your explorations. Select the Geography book to view locations.  

 

Gym-

Hit harder and take hard hits by intense workouts.

Attack-The stat that decides how much damage you to inflict. Train with the lifting weights.

Defense The stat that allows you withstand attacks when hit. Stick with stretches to hone this skill.

 

Study-

Read the ancient arts to increase your intelligence.

Intelligence-The stat that allows you to learn new spells and solve puzzles. Enter the study to hone your mind.

 

Globe-

Embark on an exploration of random chance for encounters that can lead you into battles, to gear, to items, and or to accessories. Spin the globe to select where to explore.

Battles-While enjoying a peaceful journey you may encounter a battle, use what you know to defeat your opponent(s). Will be your biggest threat when exploring and losing one will result in an incomplete or failed exploration.

Items-On your exploration you may come across a unique item, feel free to take it but you have to complete the exploration in order to keep it.

Gear-During your trip you may discover clothing you can wear, you can to complete the Exploration to keep any gear you find.

Accessories-Sprinkled throughout the exploration are accessories you may pick up, complete the exploration to keep the accessories you have found.  

 

Catalog-

Why risk exploring and potentially losing what you find when you can buy items, Gear, Ingredients, Accessories, Books and upgrades for your home within your home.

Items-Buying items is the next best thing to going out and finding them. Check in the Items ads to see what’s on the store shelf.  

Gear-Buy individual gear or gear sets to wear and flaunt. Flip to through the Gear ads to know what’s available.

Accessories-Some accessories can be bought and still have special attributes. Keep an eye out when browsing the Accessory ads.

Ingredients-Showcasing various cooking and on rare occasions potion ingredients too. Find ingredients in the cooking ads.

Books-Wanting to increase your brainpower even more? Add more books to your study from the comfort of your home. Cruise through the Novels ads for books that interest you.

Furniture- Upgrades for your home, shape your home how you want it or add in something nice to make your roommates happy. Looking in the Home Decor section for these kinds of things.  

 

Holotome-

A voice activated Seeker device that will tell you about possible Missions, special rewards and Goals in general to achieve.

Missions- Possible tasks to complete while out on Explorations. Tell the Holotome to display Missions to know what to look out for on your next exploration.

Goals-In daily life there are goals for you to accomplish, these goals vary but some can lead to unlockable. Tell the Holotome to show you your goals for the day to know what special things you have to get done.

Rewards- For completing Missions and Goals, various rewards are given. Tell the Holotome to display Rewards to check if you can any waiting to be obtained.

 

Lok took a breath after absorbing so much information, praying that there won’t be a test on it anytime soon. Lok went into his closet and at first, he noticed that he had nothing to wear but then he saw a box unopened with the title Level-1 Gift. Deciding he had nothing to lose Lok opened the box and immediately a multitude of things were added to his inventory.

 

Explorer Shirt

Explorer Pants

Explorer Boots

Jock Strap(Camouflage)

Explorer Whip

Explorer Hat

Guide to Encounters

10X Blue Potion

5x Ham

5x Lettuce

5X Apple

 

Lok looked at his new clothes, focusing on his new shirt and getting a screen of twelve small boxes, four in each row. Lok looked at the first box, holding his new shirt, which quickly floated towards him becoming full sized as it did.

 

Explorer Shirt- A well-worn shirt built for explorations.

+1 Defense.

Equip

 

Lok didn’t need to look in the book to put on the shirt, he equipped it and it was instantly on his body.

 

Explorer Pants-Well-worn pants made for travels.

+2 Defense

Equip

 

Explorer Boots-Boots made for long walks on various surfaces.

+2 Defense +1 Speed

Equip

 

Jock Strap(Camouflage)-A jock strap in the style of camouflage.

+1 Defense

Equip

 

With those four equipped Lok went on to the next thing, his new hat accessory.

Explorer Hat- Can’t go exploring without a good hat on your head.

+2 Defense

Equip

 

Lok equipped the hat as it seemed he was going to go on an exploration soon. Lok looked down at the chest and opened it. There were twenty boxes but only one of them had something inside, the thing being a whip.

 

Explorer Whip- A whip is an explorer’s signature weapon.

+2 Strength   

Equip

 

Now, fully clothed and having nothing else to do in his room, Lok entered his living room. While he walked out of his room, his journal shook so he opened it up. A new category had revealed itself, Guide to Encounters.  

 

Missions

Turns

Recruitment

Group

Solo

Spells

Items

Interest

Arousal

Stimulation

Submission

Domination

 

Lok took a breath and sat back down on his bed before he fell down another deep pothole of words.

 

Missions the very start of Explorations are goals, some pertain to Encounters, the goals may change between explorations so be sure to check your Holotome before embarking on one.  

 

Turns-An Encounter occurs randomly during an exploration. It is turn based combat between two groups, your group and the enemy’s. Turn based means that only one person can attack or use spells at a time.

 

Recruitment- After the first encounter the option to challenge them again is available and has a number of times required to add the person to your group.

 

Solo-It’s you versus the world.  

 

Group-Completing the recruitment will land you a new ally that will help you in combat.

 

Spells- Skills learned from ancient text or other harem members that give surprising edges in battle.

 

Items-You’ll discover many useful objects on your explorations, some are specifically for the encounter.

 

Interest-The determined level of interest, fill by showing off your combat skills. When maxed will change to Arousal.

 

Arousal-The determined level of arousal, can be filled by removing Gear. When maxed out will change to Stimulation.

 

Stimulation-The determined level of stimulation, can be filled by displaying your sexual submission or domination. Needs to be maxed into order to win the Encounter.

 

Submission-One method of filling the Stimulation is being sexually submissive towards an enemy, letting them have their way with you.

 

Domination-The second method of filling the Stimulation is being sexually dominating, take your enemy the way you want.

 

Lok looks at the words he just read and reread them, several things jumped out that made him ponder this already bizarre scenario. Lok took a deep heavy breath, things were going to get even weirder very soon but they were also going to be much more fun. Lok stared back down at the journal in his hands, there was a pull to it so he got up. Lok held out the journal which lend him to the fridge then to Holotome on his living room tablet then to the Globe which was beside it.

When he reached the fridge, Lok tried to remember what he was supposed to do he guessed it had to be simple so he opened it. He was met with ten small squares, two rows of five. One box had a ham in it, one had a head of lettuce, one had an apple in it and the fourth box had a blue beaker in it, the box with the blue beaker had x10 in the lower half of it while the other occupied boxes had x5. Lok went from left to right and got a description of what each product did.

Meats-Hardy and strong, temporarily and primarily increases strength and defense in encounters.

     Ham=+1 Strength  

Take 1-5

Vegetables- Helps sharpen your mind, temporarily increases intelligence outside an encounter.

     Lettuce= +1 Intelligence

Take 1-5

Fruits-Keeps you fast on your feet, temporarily increases speed in encounters.

     Apple=+1 Speed

Take 1-5

Potions-Strange and mystical but completely safe, restores a certain amount of Mana whenever used during an exploration.

     Blue=+5 Mana

    Take 1-10

 

Lok took two of each, it disappearing in his hands on being put in his inventory. Being lead to the Holotome, Lok activated it by nearing it. The Holotome asked what he wanted to see his Goals, his Missions or his Rewards. He found himself saying Missions before he could even think.

Missions:

1) Submit in an encounter

2) Dominate in an encounter

3) Win an Encounter

Next Lok stepped around the round table to the globe on the other side. Lok automatically spun the globe which showed him his possible exploration locations, there only being one at the moment.

 

Venice, Italy

 

Seeing no other choice Lok selected the only available choice and entered it.

Lok found himself walking down the streets of Venice, his body moving of its own volition. Lok, however, could still turn his head as he walked, he looked to his left seeing a canal and then to his right, seeing an alleyway. He saw a sparkling object and grew curious. His body moved accordingly, going into that alleyway. Lok looked around but didn’t see anything but trash cans and a dumpster. “Must’ve just imagined it...” Lok left the alley a little disgruntled and resumed walking. Lok stepped into a town square, he looked around seeing no signs of people or anything else he kept walking. Halfway into the town square there was another shimmering light. Lok looked down at his feet and saw a strange amulet, it was white with a rounded green gem in the center. Lok pocketed the necklace and kept walking. He reached the other end of the square when he felt something was coming towards him at high speeds from behind. Lok just looked over his shoulder when a dark shadow went by. From the darkness emerged a small white gargoyle looking creature. Lok didn’t have a chance to think as his journal flashed. From the light came a list of options just to his left, as not to obscure his view of his target.     

 

Attack

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

With the other options temporarily locked, Lok selected Spells.

 

Spells:

**Holotome Scan**

Mana cost/0

 

“Holotome Scan.”

Lok’s Holotome appears in his hands and a digital image of the creature appears, a voice spoke to Lok from the device.

“Cherit, small titan. Mana 15, strength 3, defense 2, speed, 2 intelligence 4, luck 3. Special abilities, Flight, Energy Charge.”

 

**Attack**

Defend

Spells

Items

With that information and no other option, Lok selects Attack.

Attacks:

**Whip**

Deals base damage +2

Lok pulled the whip from his whip and lashed Cherit, subtracting 2 from Cherit’s Mana.

Cherit used his turn to Fly. Cherit, flapped the wings on his back, keeping himself off the ground.   

 

Attack

**Defend**

Spells

Items

 

Lok selected Defend and put up his arms to defend himself.

Cherit flew and clawed at Lok before flying back to his spot, landing onto the ground. Lok lost 0 Mana, with his defense being higher than Cherit’s attack. Lok used the whip again, dealing another -2 to Cherit’s Mana. Cherit used his turn to give himself an Energy Charge, a beam came from his mouth that he aimed at his feet. Cherit was coated in a multicolored coat of energy.

Lok selected whip again this time dealing 0 negatives points to Cherit’s Mana. Cherit selected to Fly once more.

 

Attack

Defend

Spells

**Items**

 

Items:

**Food**

Remove Gear

Foods

 **Ham**      Lettuce      Apple      Potion  

                                                                                                         

Lok selected the Ham and one appeared in his hands. He ate the ham in just a few bites despite its size. Lok gains +1 strength. Cherit attacked and dealt -1 to Lok’s Mana. Lok attacked Cherit again, subtracting 1 from Cherit’s Mana. Cherit used Fly again and Lok ate another Ham, boosting his strength by 1 once more. Cherit attacked subtracting 1 from Lok’s Mana and on this turn his Boost ended, returning his stats to normal. Lok attacked with his Whip, dealing 4 negative points. Cherit used Fly putting himself in the air and Lok used Whip once more. Cherit attacked, not dealing any negative points while Lok dealt out another 4 depleting Cherit’s current Mana bar. Lok watched as Cherit shook himself and perked up, having a noticeable smile.

The words ‘Wow you are strong, what else can you do?’ appeared just below Cherit’s head. Cherit’s Mana meter changed, a small split divided the meter into two sections. The first half of the meter was now pink but the other half was greyed out. The word Arousal scrolled over the space between the two, from right to left fading once too far left.

 

Attack

Defend

Spells

**Items**

 

Items:

Food

**Remove Gear**

 

Remove Gear:

**Explorer Hat**

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Shirt

+2 Arousal -1 Defense

Explorer Pants

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Boots

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

 

Lok selected Explorer Hat and took off it off his head with it disappearing the moment he did. He saw a pink +2 appeared over Cherit’s head and a small part of the former Mana meter got filled.

 

Remove Gear:

**Explorer Shirt**

+2 Arousal -1 Defense

Explorer Pants

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Boots

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

 

Lok removed his shirt and got the same results as last time. He was a bit surprised that Cherit wasn’t doing, just watching him strip. Lok however was curious as to what happened next, after he took off his pants and boots, leaving him in only his jock strap.

Remove Gear:

**Jockstrap(Camouflage)**

+5 Arousal -1 Defense

Lok removed his camouflage jockstrap and watched as Cherit’s filled Arousal meter began flashing. The greyed-out half of the meter is revealed as white colors it. The word Stimulation scrolled over the space between the two, from right to left fading once too far left.

 

**Domination**

Submission

Spells

Items

 

Domination:

Tease-+1 Stimulation

Tease all of your opponents with the meat between your legs.

Prompts opponents to Submit to you for 1 turn.

 **Dominate** -+2 Stimulation

Take one opponent in any way you want for 10 seconds

 

Lok went over to Cherit, at first, he couldn’t do anything about it but then he felt his free-will return. Lok decided to take hold of his hips. He watched as he got hard instantly, though it felt different than when he usually got an erection. Nevertheless, Lok pressed himself into Cherit and easily entered the creature. Lok moved his hips back and forth three times before his turn ended. Each thrust gave a white +2 to the Cherit’s Stimulation meter, which appeared and disappeared over Cherit’s eager form.

Cherit used his turned to Submit to Lok, moving himself back and forth on the blonde. Cherit moved back three times on Lok, giving him +2 for each backward thrust. Until this point, Lok didn’t notice that his Mana meter had turned into a Stimulation meter, and now it was a little more than halfway filled.

 

Domination

**Submission**

Spells

Items

 

Submission

Tease-+1 Stimulation

Tease all of your opponents by showing off your ass.

Prompts opponents to Dominate you for one turn.

 **Submit** -+2 Stimulation

Let one of your opponents take you how they want for 10 seconds

 

Lok released Cherit from his gentle grasp and the small creature have his way with him. Cherit flapped his wings and sat himself in front of Lok’s mouth. Lok parted his lips and licked at Cherit’s pink erection. Lok gave Cherit’s member two licks before Cherit’s Stimulation meter was filled. The words ‘Success’ in gold danced above Lok’s eye line and Cherit faded away as Lok’s gear rematerialized.

A meter with the word 'Expirence' on it appeared just below Lok’s eye-line then a +100 Exp rose from it simultaneously filling the meter half-way.  

Item obtained: Gai-Titan Scout Kipperin

Lok found himself back in his dorm, in front of the globe. The journal lead him towards his room. After having an interesting yet exhausting past hours, Lok welcomed it. Lok entered his room, taking a small glance around. Lok took in a long breath as he sat on the side of his bed. He leaned back falling onto his soft bedding. The journal shook in his grasp, he sighed but looked to see what it was.

_Lok, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to see you grow to become the fine man you are now. I know this book can’t replace my absence but I hope it can make to you in other ways. On a more serious note, Lok, I’ve given this book to you because being my son has put you on the radar of the Organization, who will try to get this book and you. Don’t fear Lok, this book will give you everything you need to protect yourself and so much more. One of those things is Titans, beings from another world that can become our allies when we bond with them. They are many Titans already in this world but they are a world class secret which is why you have never heard about them until this day. Most Titans are in amulets, some and the more powerful ones are in rings, I also believe that there is one trapped in this book, I don’t know what it is or its origins so be careful not all titans are friendly one. All Titans can be summoned upon invoking their name after your bonded with them. I left a few Titans that I know will come in handy for you, they’re around, I’m sure they’ll make themselves known to you soon enough.  I love you son._

“I love you too dad.”-Lok says, softly closing the book and putting it on his nightstand.

 

Tobecontinued.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lok woke up with sun shining down on his face. He turned over and decided to sleep in for the day but the sudden shaking of the journal, disturbed him. He tried to knock it to the floor, but the moment his fingers touched it, he had to grab it. Lok sat up in bed, still groggy but he let the book wake him up. Lok got out of bed, letting the book lead him to his personal Study.   

 

Lok’s study was small, holding a single small table with a chair behind it and a small bookshelf to the right wall. His body moved on its own, taking a seat at the table after grabbing one of the three books in the study. Lok read the books, not really knowing what they were about but felt smarter for reading them. Once he read all three of the books, Lok left his Study, not quite sure of how much time has passed. A thought came to him, he recalled his father mentioned something about Titans in his letter. ‘ _Maybe I should see what that is about.’_ He thought to himself. ‘ _He said he left them around, but the only one I have is named Kipperen.’_ He rubbed his chin. ‘ _So then where are the others?_ ’ The journal in his hand shook and lead him to the Globe. There he spun the Globe and it gave him the only option he currently had for travel.    

 

Venice, Italy

 

Lok selected that location and found him walking down the same street as before. He looked to his left, gazing at the canal before turning to his right, not wanting to miss anything. Lok saw an alleyway and in it something sparkled. Risking the chance that it could just be nothing, Lok headed towards it. The blonde however found something, piece of ham. Lok happily pocketed the object and resumed his walk. The next alleyway also brought an object but it is another piece of ham, which Lok still pocketed. He reached the other end of the square when he felt something was coming towards him at high speeds from behind. Lok just looked over his shoulder when a dark shadow went by. From the darkness emerged a spear of sorts. The being was tall with a large gray lance and a shield with a blue gem in the center of it. The being was thin with a broad chest, laced in grey armour with golden rims.   

  


Attack

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

Spells

 

**Holotome Scan**

Mana cost/0

 

Summon Kipperin

Mana cost/5

 

Lok’s Holotome appeared in his hands and it displayed a digital image of the creature. A voice spoke to Lok from the device.

 

“Freelancer, Size medium, Draco warrior Titan. Mana 10, Strength 5, Defense 3, Speed, 3 Intelligence 3, Luck 3. Special ability, Defender. Amulet: Found.”

 

Attack

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

Holotome Scan

Mana cost/0

 

**Summon Kipperin**

Mana cost/5

 

“Raise me up, Kipperin.” Lok shouted uncontrollably while holding up Kipperin’s amulet. From the amulet came a green ball of light which became a green moth like creature with red eyes, white mohawk, four wings, two large ones and two smaller ones just below them. Lastly, Kipperin has four tentacles, 2 for arms and 2 for legs. Upon being summoned, Kipperin hovered next to Lok.

 

Kipperin

 

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

 Spells

 

**(Special Ability) Assisted Flight**

 

Lok made the only choice he could and found Kipperin wrapping his tentacles around him. Lok was lifted off of the ground, blushing slightly when the lower tentacles framed his crotch and pushed it out making it look bigger. A screen showed up in his face saying: “Kipperin Mana 2, Attack 0, Defense 2, Speed 3, Intelligence 3, luck 2. Assisted Flight, Kipper grants the Flight ability to those unable to fly or hover on their own. Kipperin protects his passenger from physical damage caused by non-flying enemies, Kipperin may dodge an attack if his speed and his passenger’s luck surpass the attacker’s. Kipperin’s speed replaces his passenger. Bonuses: Kipperin adds +3 tease damage every other turn.”  

 

Freelancer took his turn, jabbing Lok with his lance but with Kipperin on his back, Lok was pulled out of the way.

 

Lok selected Attack and with his Whip, he lashed Freelance, subtracting 1 from Freelancer’s mana.  Next was FreeLancer but unable to hit the blonde. Over the course of the encounter Lok was able to chip Freelance down to 3 mana. On the brink, Freelancer activated his Defender ability, boosting his defense by 1. Lok found that out by dealing no damage. So on his next turn Lok ate a ham to compensate but then ate another just in case. Lok attacked Freelancer, dealing -2 to his mana. Freelancer’s defender ability gave Freelancer another +1 to his defense, but thanks to the second ham, Lok depleted Freelancer’s current mana bar.

 

The words ”A mighty warrior you turned out to be, what else can you do?” appeared under Freelancer’s head, Freelancer’s mana meter divided, one became pink while the other was greyed out. The word Arousal scrolled across the open space between the two opponents. The word faded upon reacting the edge of the battle area.

  


Attack

Defend

Spells

Items

 

Items:

 

Food

 

Remove Gear

 

Remove Gear:

 

Explorer Hat

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Shirt

+2 Arousal -1 Defense

Explorer Pants

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Boots

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

 

Lok selected Explorer Hat and took off it off his head with it disappearing the moment he did. A pink 2 appeared then disappeared above Freelancer’s head. Surprising Lok, Freelancer removed his gear, first being his weapons second being his gloves. Freelancer tossed his lance and shield to the ground where they disappeared. The gloves on his hands were then discarded showing a brown silk covering down his arms to his fingers. A pink +2 appeared above Lok’s head, something he noticed immediately and stared at before it disappeared in the air.  With an opponent with gear to remove, Lok’s Arousal meter isn’t greyed out as it was with Cherit, something that Lok has just been aware of.  For his turn, Lok decided to take off his shirt, slowly he began to unbutton his shirt. Not once did he take his eyes off Freelancer, keeping eye contact while letting the shirt open up to expose his bare upper body to the elements before dropping it to the ground. Like with Lok, a pink +2 appeared above Freelancer’s head before it vanished like the one before it.

 

Freelancer grabbed his helmet with brown cloth and tossed it to the ground, exposing his cheek length blonde hair. Another +2 for Lok, who becomes more curious about the titan he’s facing. Lok selected his pants for removal. Grabbing the button, Lok smiled and popped it off. Hooking his thumbs under the top, Lok slowly almost teasingly pulled them down stopping just above the tops of his underwear for a moment. Seeing the look Freelancer was giving him, he chuckled and slowly pushed his pants down exposing his long lean legs and his underwear. He stood up letting his pants pool around his feet and stepped out of them kicking them to the side.

 

Freelancer removed his upper amour, untying the lace in front of his chest that was keeping the armour in place. With that undone, Freelancer slid one arm out then was able to push the large metal gear off of him completely. Freelancer’s cloth under armour clung tightly his strong chest. Another +2 for Lok, though at this point Lok started to focus more on Freelancer and his bewitching form.

 

Lok selected his boots for removal. Slowly, he worked his hands down to his boots. Lifting one foot up, he slid it off, trailing his hand down his inner leg to his ankle. Lok pulled it off, dropping it. He moved to the other boot and did the same, letting it fall to the ground leaving him barefoot.

 

Freelancer stripped himself of his torso protection by loosening the belt around his waist. With the armour expanded, the titan was able to slide it down his long legs. With that armour gone, Lok could see that Freelancer’s stomach, crotch and thighs were clung to by his undergear. Lok looked the knight in skin tight silk over, only a little more of his armour to go. Lok doesn’t even notice the +2 he received, finding himself growing captivated by the Titan.  

 

Lok selected his Jockstrap for removal. Deciding to be a bit of a tease, Lok turned around letting his ass be seen by Freelancer. Smiling while he glanced back, he gave it a shake and hooked his thumbs under the rim of his Jockstrap. He ever so slowly, pulled it down showing that he had no tan lines whatsoever. His perfectly round firm bubble like ass gave a slight bounce as he pulled the Jockstrap down over his cheeks making them bounce and jiggle slightly. Then, he turned around exposing his covered crotch with the jockstrap, letting it be hidden. Then, when he felt like he had teased him enough he let it drop. Lok’s cock and balls swung around freely. Freelancer got a hefty +5 from Lok’s sensual stripping.

 

Being the only one left to remove gear, Freelancer, turn-wise, went back to back as Lok did against Cherit. Lok watched Freelancer unhook the knee guards and slide them down to his feet. The knee guards and the boots were connected by blue fabric, so one at a time the knight pulled the shoe off then the fabric and eventually the knee guard with it. Another +2 points are added to Lok’s halfway filled Arousal meter. Finally, it was time for Freelancer’s fabric under armour, which went from his nose all the way down to his thighs. To tease Lok, Freelancer went slow, tugging at the thick gold rim around his nose but not pulling it down just yet. The knight's hands left the gold rim of the nose to the gold rim of the thighs. His hands drag upwards. He caressed his body as his hands made the trip back up the thick gold rim. Up the strong thin thighs, the flat stomach and defined pectorals, the hands returned to the gold rim. This time Freelancer pulled the gold rim down to his neck, exposing his smooth face and strong jaw. Freelancer slowly pulled the fabric down further, bit by bit his chest was displayed. Freelancer continued to the fabric’s descent, exposing every part of himself though he stalled when it came to his crotch. He smirked as he could see the interest in Lok’s eyes, able to see the outline of his cock already but both of them knowing that it’s not enough. He gripped the now bunched up rim pulling down one side then pulling it up while lowering the other partly. Though it was fun, Freelancer was satisfied with his own actions and Lok’s reaction, so he yanked down his under armour, fully baring his body. A +5 appeared over Lok’s head, maxing out Lok’s arousal meter, he felt the floodgates of lust had opened for the titan.   

 

White fills the greyed-out half of the meter and the word Stimulation scrolled over the space between the two, fading once too far left.  With this moment of calm, Lok took in the sight of the seven-foot-tall titan. FreeLancer had blond hair, blue eyes, a strong jaw and a smooth face. Lok’s eyes fell a bit lower, spotting the little chest hair on Freelancer’s large firm pectorals yet both his strong arms and flat stomach are smooth and hairless. Lok loved what he saw already but his eyes fell and stared without shame at Freelancer’s fat 10 incher. His mouth opened and a shiver went down his spine, his eyes went down the cock, briefly looking at the titan’s balls to his strong but thin legs. Finally, Lok’s gaze falls to his options.

 

Domination

Submission

Spells

Items

 

Despite his lust, Lok was glad to see that he could actually choose what to do and decided that he’d still tease the titan. Submission and then Tease is what Lok selected. He turned around and waved his cheeks from side to side, he then bends over and spreads his cheeks. Lok smirked as he looked through his legs at Freelancer before standing back up. The action gave +1 to the titan’s Stimulation. Freelancer, smirked licking his lips at the sight of Lok teasing him, he flexed his own muscles moving around to let his biceps flex and do a slight bounce as he even moved his hands down along his chest to his pectorals letting them move along them. He gave Lok a brief glance at his crotch trailing his hands down to it and wagged his cock and balls around, finishing it with a teasing wink. Lok’s stimulation meter nearly filled completely, having received 7 points. Lok looked over his options and decided to be submissive. Lok Submitted to Freelancer, the smaller male got on his knees before the titan. He let Freelancer use him as he wanted, which was him being put on his knees. Lok eagerly parts his lips licking the larger cock shaft, his head is guided by the bigger blonde’s hand. Freelancer gripped the center of his cock, lifting it so that its tip was put against Lok’s open lips. The cockhead slid in briefly, as Lok’s turn ended giving +2 stimulation points three times, four points came from the licks and two points came from the start of the blowjob. Suddenly, Lok got a pleasant surprise from Kipperin. Kipperin’s ‘legs’ frame Lok’s ass, playing with it and making it bounce and jiggle. The display giving +3 to Freelancer’s Stimulation meter.

 

Freelancer pushed his hips forward entering the open mouth with a moan. He slowly thrusted in Lok’s mouth, fingers curled in the blonde locks of hair while giving them light tugs. Lok could not help but groan at the strong taste and musky scent as he was pulled towards the platinum blond pubic hair. Each second filled more and more of Lok’s throat with the thick shaft till his nose was buried in the hair at the base of the cock and the large hanging nuts rubbed his chin. This act of domination maxed out Lok’s stimulation meter with a +5.

 

Freelancer continued using Lok’s mouth for his pleasure thrusting in so deep that it made Lok lightheaded, when the shaft expanded to fill Lok’s belly with cum it blocked the air flow making Lok blackout.

 

Lok found himself back in his apartment, he was coming down from the sexual high he had felt. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back and blowing out a sigh. He was no longer on an exploration of which he had just lost but he wasn’t sad or upset, having been with such an amazing titan was a victory in itself. Bringing him out of his thoughts was the book in his hands, which shook lightly. He looked down at it then let it lead him to the nearby Holotome. He found himself saying Goals before he could question what he was doing.

 

Goals:

Summon Kipperin and begin bonding with him.

 

Lok tilted his head as he read his goal for the day. He took a step back and thought back to what he said during his last exploration when he first summoned the titan scout. “...uh I think it was something like lift me up, Kipperin?” Lok said digging the amulet out of his pocket, lifting it up into the air. A green orb with a green trail came from the green gem. The orb went up into the air before circling Lok and Kipperin took form before him. Lok stared at the flying insect like creature before him, looking into its big red eyes. “...uhhh hi, Kipperin. You helped me out during that exploration. We lost but it was a good effort, right? We’ll get him next time.” Lok said trying to make conversation while Kipperin wrapped his tentacles around him. Lok looked over his shoulder, feeling Kipperin’s tentacles support his shoulders but also frame his crotch. Lok looked down seeing that Kipperin’s lower tentacles were pushing out his groin, making it look bigger than normal. “So Kipperin, you treat all the boys like this? Or am I special?” Lok asked a bit flirtily when he looked back at the white mohawked titan on his back, he got no reply. “So, since you are a titan you would know more about how to deal with titans like that guy, right?”

 

Kipperin flapped his wings, lifting Lok off the ground and carried him to the gym. Lok landed at the doorway and walked inside. The room had a few weights but was mostly just a mat on the floor. Kipperin detached itself from Lok, hovering in the air across from him. Kipperin grabbed Lok’s arms and began pulling him, Lok moved to follow. Kipperin began moving faster, leading the human around the perimeter of the gym. Lok was confused at first but caught on, and began chasing Kipperin, who loosened his grip. Lok did lap after lap, Kipperin flying above his head so he could run as fast as he wanted. After his tenth lap, Lok slowed himself, doubling over to pant out his exhausted breath. Kipperin slowed as well but wasn’t tired in the least. He hovered above Lok’s head then wrapped his tentacles around Lok, making him stand upright by pulling his shoulders back. Lok took labored breaths but finished the lap, assuming the pace of a tired jogger.    

 

Upon completion Lok is given a free ride as Kipperin takes him for a calming lap of which he doesn’t have to do a thing. The breeze blows over Lok’s sweat covered brow, he closes his eyes and smiled. Kipper flew at a comfortable pace that was fast enough to create a breeze but not enough to make his human dizzy. After the fifth lap, Kipperin set Lok down and watched the blonde roll his shoulders. “Thanks, that was cool, Kipperin what’s next?” Kipperin parted from Lok again and hovered a foot away from him. Kipperin gained some height then hovered over Lok, his tentacles went down and wrapped around his shoulders. Intrigued Lok didn’t do anything and was lifted into the air, a short while later he was suddenly dropped. Lok landed on his butt, with a startled grunt. He got to his feet and slowly Kipperin had his tentacles wrap around the male. The same thing happened so when Lok got to his feet again, he moved out of the way. Kipperin followed Lok, lowering his tentacles upon the blonde at a faster rate but Lok fought and moved. Lok now didn’t stop moving but the Kipperin followed him, matching his speed and aiming to temporarily capture him. Lok was caught a few times, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t fight out of.  However, by now he got it, that it was a game and the goal was to not be captured. They continued to do this, Lok would do his best to out speed and avoid Kipperin and make sure he avoided his tentacles at all cost, and while he was doing his best in the end he wasn’t able to out speed his bonded titan, he was able to at least out maneuver him, working his footwork to confuse and mislead Kipperin with where he was going to go, or what direction he was going to go in. A few hours later of the two lessons, Lok was left panting. Sweat, dripped down his body while he was close to falling on to his hands and knees.

 

“O-Ok, t-that’s enough right?” Lok asked, his hair was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat. “I-I need a break Kipperin, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up.” Kipperin nodded floating back, letting Lok fall to the ground flat on his back panting heavily. Kipperin reverted back into the green ball and returned to his amulet in Lok’s pocket. Lok lays on the floor for a good forty-five before he tried pulling himself up. He released a long groaned as he sat up then again when he stood up. Still very much exhausted Lok trudged his way to his room, the book shook lightly but he ignored it. Lok fell onto his soft inviting bed and fell asleep, on top of the covers. Mid evening Lok awoke, he yawned, stretched himself out then scratched himself before getting out of bed. He was a little bit sore from his bonding time with Kipperin but he left his bedroom, his book was shaking and he let it lead him. Lok came to the Holotome and said Rewards much too quickly for his groggy mind to make such a choice.

 

 

Rewards:

Missions:

1) Submit in an encounter

Reward: Your Catalog will now receive ads from Submission Sunday

2) Dominate in an encounter

Reward: Your catalog will now receive ads from Daily Domination

3) Win an Encounter

Reward: Ad Alert! Know Thy Enemy is now on sale in the Novel Ads section!

 

Goals:

Summon Kipperin and begin bonding with him

Reward: Your Catalog’s Home Decor section has expanded with new options

The Catalog’s Gear section has expanded with new options

 

Lok yawns with a hand over his mouth, not giving his new earnings the biggest attention. His book shakes grabbing his attention. In quarter-yawn Lok says ‘Goals’ like a human robot. 

 

Goal:

 

Find Dante Vale 

 

“Who’s Dante Vale?” 

 

The holotome answers his question by bringing up an image of Dante and some generic information about him.

 

“Dante Vale- Private Investigator, Professional Treasure Hunter. The Huntik Federation’s top Agent. 

Age: 28

Sex: Male 

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Openly Bisexual 

Notable biological features: Brownish red (Auburn) Hair, Sun kissed skin

Eye Color: Amber

Facial Hair: Goatee starting from his upper lip to his chin

Common Attire: Large light brown trench coat, Black long sleeve shirt, blue pants, black shoes 

Commonly used Titans: Caliban, Soulwing, Freelancer 

Last Known Location: Venice, Italy”

 

 

A map of the city appeared before Lon’s eyes and a red dot materialized, the holographic image zooms in to reveal a large gated house. 

 

“Cool, what other things can you tell me about him?”

 

“Dante Vale, 

Build: Extreme Sports Athlete 

Body Hair: Little 

Height: 5’8

Weight:160Ib

Penis size: 8 inches or (20.32cm)-”

 

“Huh...neat...I’m not sure I needed to know that last one, but hey I’m not gonna complain.” Lok says with a slight blush to his nervous cheeks. “Now, that I probably know a bit more than I should, I should probably get something to eat before going to meet this guy.” Lok yawns again. “And wake up some more.” Lok walks to his kitchenette where he opens the fridge.

 

Lok spots Ham, Lettuce, Apples, and Potions. Lok groans. “I can’t eat these they’re not even filling, I need real food.” 

 

And so, the Journal shakes, leading Lok to the nearby Stove. 

 

-To Cook a meal, place a pan on the stove.

 

Lok bends down and opens a cupboard, grabbing a pan. Lok places the pan on the stove. 

 

Cook: 

 

Select ingredients: 

Meat

-Ham(3)

 

Vegetables

-Lettuce(5)

 

Fruit

-Apples(5)

 

 

“Okay so what can I make with ham, lettuce and apples...a really weird salad I guess. Maybe the saltiness of the ham will mix well with the sweetness of the apple.”

 

Cook with:

1Ham

1Lettuce 

1Apples 

 

Cook Time: 3 Minutes

 

“Yeah...hopefully this won’t make me sick. I don’t even like eating regular vegetables.” 

 

Lok throws the ingredients into the pan and take his first step in the culinary arts. Three minutes pass. 

 

Cook: 

 

Meal Prepared. 

 

Would you like to name this dish? 

 

Name:

 

“Uhh Weird Salad uh or maybe something more creative this might not be the last time I make a salad uhh let’s call it Salty and Sweet Salad.” 

 

Meal-Salty and Sweet Salad now in Cook Book 

 

“I hope this taste better than it looks.” Lok stands at the counter with a plate and sales mixed with ham pieces and cubes of apples. With a fork, Lok takes a brave first bite. “Hmmmm...well it’s better than I thought it would be, which isn’t saying much but this may actually be edible.” Lok finishes his surprisingly not bad meal then heads out to find Mr. Dante Vale.

 

Lok is just about to open his front door when there is a knock on the other side. Lok opens to the door to see a young man with light brown hair and green eyes. He is in a grayish sweater jacket with green rims around his wrist and caller, he wears it openly not hiding his white shirt. He has blue pants on that are held in place by his belt and white shoes with brown edges.

 

“Uh hello?” Lok looks at the unexpected guest, dawning his explorer’s outfit.

 

“Are you Lok Lambert?” The young man asks. 

 

“Yeah, I am, who are you?” 

 

“My name is Lucas Casterwill, we have shared several of the same classes. We share history this year, we shared math before that and science the year prior- “ 

 

“Oh, so that’s why you looked familiar. Hey, so, what’s up?”

 

“Yes, and since we have shared similar classes and I’m part of the big brother club, I was informed that your grades for this semester...could use improvement so, I came here to be your tutor.” 

 

“That’s nice of you to offer but today’s not a good day maybe tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh, I won’t be here all day if that’s what your worried about, just an hour or so.” 

 

“I was informed that you don’t have any classes today...”

 

“I don’t...okay, I’m not blowing it off to be a jerk, I’m grateful for your offer but I’m looking for someone that I think can help me with something more important.” 

 

“Oh? Who and with what?”

 

“His name is Dante Vale.” 

 

“Dante Vale…” Lucas’s eyes flare open quickly.

 

“You know him?”

 

“Well, no but I’ve heard about him, he’s a private eye and the top seeker of the Foundation, he’s world famous. Why do you need him?” 

 

“I think he might be able to help me find my father.” 

 

“Oh...can I join you? I would like to meet him, I hear he’s very amazing and i would like to keep you safe if you need him it’s probably going to be dangerous. I can probably help you keep up your grades at the same time.” 

 

“Sure, having company is hardly a bad thing.” Lucas smiles and watches Lok close the door behind himself. Lucas watches Lok pull out a holotome from his satchel with a lit-up path to Dante’s house.  

 

“That’s a holotome... how did you get one? Are you a seeker?” 

 

“A what? No, my dad uh hmm it’s kinda complicated actually, I kinda just found it after I found my dad’s journal.”

 

“May I see this journal? It sounds like your dad had an interesting life.” 

 

“Uh sure.” Lok closes the holotome swapping it out for his Dad’s journal. Lucas is allowed to flip through it of which his expression becomes shocked Amazement. “What do you see?”

 

“This design on the front cover...it’s my family crest...These notes are astonishing, DiVinci’s sketches, detail drawings and descriptions of Titians...no wonder you need the help of Dante Vale, he’s a mastermind of ancient artifacts. Who exactly was your father?” 

 

“His name is Eathon Lambert and unfortunately he disappeared ten years ago. I’m hoping that with his journal and the help of Dante Vale, I’ll be able to find him.”

 

“With everything in this journal, I believe you’ll be able to do more than just that, he might even be able to tell me about my Casterwill heritage and the secrets they hold.” Lucas continues to flip through the book, but now taking the time to more accurately read it.

 

“Guess we bumped into each other at the right time huh? A few moments later and you would’ve missed me.” Lok says with a smile, putting his hands back on his holotome, checking the map. “We turn here.” 

 

“Say how did you find this journal?” 

 

“Uh well actually it was dropped off at my door yesterday, I had just turned 18.” 

 

“Oh well happy birthday, Lok, I’m 18 too.” 

 

“Oh, thank you-“ 

 

“Augerfrost!”-Roared a man’s voice called from behind the pair of boys, drawing their attention. They see a blue beam Just in time to dodge it. They look at each other, checking that the other is alright. 

 

Turning their heads down the street, they to see a man in a black suit and sunglasses. That man is soon joined by another man and a woman, all in the same attire. 

 

“That was close, you alright, Lucas?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, here keep this safe, that’s what they’re after.” Lucas tosses the book to Lok, who catches it and puts it back in his satchel however his hands grab the holotome for some reason beyond his control and it flips open. 

 

“Goals.” Lok says immediately.

 

Goals:

1)Invoke your first Titan 

2)Defeat the Organization goons 

3)Get the journal to Dante Vale. 

Displays the Holotome.

 

“That’s a good Idea, lift me up Kipperin!” 

Lok shouts raising Kipperin’s amulet, summoning the Titan to his aid. 

 

Kipperin comes fast wrapping his tentacles around Lok’s shoulders and framing his crotch. Lok is quickly elevated into the air. 

 

“Lok, you can’t use Titans out in the open, what if someone sees you?”-Lucas warns.

 

“Oh, hadn’t thought of that- “

 

“Raypulse!” One of the goons fires a fiery bolt at Lok, who quickly evades it. 

 

“Well, we have to defeat them somehow and I can’t use magic like they can.”  

 

“But I can, Boltflare!” Lucas fires a heated bolt of his own at one of the goons, striking her down. 

 

“There must be something I can do. Let’s go, Kipperin.” Lok makes a dive for one of the goons, having his fist out. Lok swings by knocking the man over, as he returns to slightly higher skies. “Alright, this is kinda fun. And there’s only one left. Hm?” Lok’s journal shakes in his bag so he pulls it out. The journal has him speed down to the last goon. It opens with a bright light but it doesn’t hinder Lok at all while he looks at it. “What’s this? Engagement Spell? Okay...so all I have to do is...Hey you, organization goon.” Lok calls out, prompting the man to turn his head. The goon is hit by a bolt flare, forcing him to take a knee just before Lok said Engage.

 

 

A bright light encompasses the land around them, everything feeling very similar to his expeditions.  

 

The background has the canal but no sign of Lucas or the other goons. 

 

At the start of his created encounter, Kipperin emerges from his amulet and bestows Assisted Flight, wrapping himself around Lok. 

Following that, a beam from above strikes the Blonde Organization Suit 000, he takes a knee before standing back up.

 

 

“Huh...oh did what happen before come into play here? Oh well I summoned Kipperin and here he is so I guess that’s a yes. Cool.” 

 

Attack

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

Spells

**Holotome Scan**

Mana cost/0

 

 

Lok’s Holotome appeared in his hands and it displayed a digital image of the man. A voice spoke to Lok from the device.

 

“Organization Suit 000-human-Weakened

Mana 10, Strength 2, Defense 0, Speed 2, Intelligence 4, Luck 0.

Special Abilities: Titan Summon.”

 

 

“Oh, so this works on humans in here too, cool. Boy, I’m glad Lucas hit the Suit just before I started this, this’ll be easy.” Lok says selecting Attack then Whip. Lok slashes the Suit with his whip, dealing 4 Mana. 

 

 

The Suit summons his Titan. 

 

“Cut them Down, Redcap!” Speaks the suit, losing 5 Stamina but giving himself a powerful teammate.

 

Redcap is a very light green and boney humanoid creature with a face full of small teeth. He wears large brown and yellow pattered gauntlets that allows his five long shaped yellow blade like claws to stick out of them. The rest of his attire is similar with a brown sleeves sheet that falls down into the yellow band around his waist leaving the ends to only cover his crotch and backside. Lower than that are brown oversized boots, making his legs look even thinner. His red eyes hide behind a futuristic visor, which is framed along with his face by light brown hair. 

 

Redcap attacks with his Claw Slash attack. The attack would take away 5 Mana if he hadn’t missed with his Speed of 3 matching Kipperin’s but his Luck of 2, just comes up short of Lok’s Luck of 3.

 

 

“Huh never seen that thing before.” In Spells Lok selects Holotome Scan.

 

“Redcap-Swara-Titan Warrior,

Size: Medium, Mana 20, Strength 3, Defense 2, Speed 3, Intelligence 2, Luck 2. Special Ability: Dash. 

Amulet: Taken”

 

“Well, you’ll be tougher than your summoner. Or would be if you could hit me.” 

 

Lok attacks Suit 000 once more, taking him out of the Impression Stage. 

 

Words appear just below the Suit. “Not bad, but do you have what it takes to be my superior?” 

 

 

Redcap uses his special ability Dash, granting him +2 Speed. 

Redcap attacks Lok with his increased speed, landing a blow though thanks to Lok’s high defense he is unharmed.  

 

 

Lok strikes Redcap with his whip, taking 2 Mana away, his base attack of 2 partner with his whip that adds an extra 2, surpassing Redcap’s defense of 2. 

 

Redcap again does no damage while Lok deals out 2 and the two do the dance until Redcap is out of Mana. 

 

Both Redcap and his summoner’s mana bars split in two, one being the arousal meter and the other being greyed out.

 

“Uh this might be more difficult if both of them can attack me, didn’t think about that. I could really use a hand here like that Titan I lost too...” 

 

 

Attack

Defend

**Spells**

Items

 

Spells 

 

**_Seeking Assistance_ **

Mana Cost/1

 

Lok selects Seeking Assistance.

“Seeking Assistance, seek aid from nearby forces, there is a chance to bring in enemies instead of friends as well as no one coming at all.” 

 

Lok puts a hand over his forehead and peers around, once fully left then fully right then points seeing a dark figure. Lok shouts out and waving his hand over his head. 

A dark figure lands in the center of the field, light reveals it to be Lucas! He jumps to Lok’s side of the field. 

 

Lucas’s Mana meter divides, one becomes pink while the other is greyed out. The word Arousal scrolls across the open space between the two opposing parties. The word fades upon reaching the edge of the battle area.

 

Lucas catches on fast going into Items then Remove Accessories. 

 

Remove Accessories:

Lucas’s Jacket 

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

White Shirt

+2 Arousal -1 Defense

Blue Pants

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Sneakers

+2 Arousal -2 Defense -2Speed

 

 

Lucas widely opens his already open jacket then slides it down his back, allowing his fairly strong arms to breathe. The display gives his enemies +2 Arousal.

 

 

The Organization Suit takes off his black tuxedo overcoat giving +2 to both Lucas and Lok. The blonde-haired goon unbuttons his overcoat then pulls out an arm, one at a time before it vanishes completely. 

 

Redcap removes his gauntlets, revealing his sexily boney hands with long thin fingers, sending +2 to his opponents Arousal meters. 

 

‘...that thing is so not hot...but maybe in a terrifying kinda way. No, it’s probably just this spell.’ Ponders Lok.

 

Lok knows what he has to do through his prior experience. 

 

Remove Gear:

 

Explorer Hat

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Shirt

+2 Arousal -1 Defense

Explorer Pants

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

Explorer Boots

+2 Arousal -2 Defense

 

He removes his Explorer Hat, having a pink +2 appear and fade over his opponents. 

 

Lucas removes his White Shirt, pulling it up over his head, showing off his taught body from years of training. He pulls it off and tosses it aside. Pink +2 to the Org. Operative and Redcap.

 

The Suit does the same removing his white button up. The blonde man unbuttons his shirt revealing his well-developed musculature. With his shirt framing his torso, the Suit smugly flexes his pecs then his biceps before fully taking off the shirt. Pink +2 to Lok and Lucas.

 

Redcap removes his big brown boots, stepping out of them. A pink +2 to Lok and Lucas.

 

Lok takes a few heated breaths he gives a side glance at the smooth muscles on his new friend. Lucas has small but firm pecs with pink nipples, and what looks like a six-pack coming in. Lok looks to the Suit to see his pronounced six pack and taught chest, bigger and wider than Lucas’s or his own. 

 

Lok comes to his senses to remove another article of his own, he goes with his Explorer’s Pants. Grabbing the button, Lok smiled and popped it off. Hooking his thumbs under the top, Lok slowly almost teasingly pulled them down stopping just above the tops of his underwear for a moment. Seeing the looks he was getting, Lok chuckled and slowly pushed his pants down exposing his long lean legs and his underwear. He stood up letting his pants pool around his feet and stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Pink +2 to the Suit and Redcap.

 

Lucas is right there with him, taking off his blue denim pants. Lucas starts with his belt unbuckling it then letting it hang there as he unbuttons and unzips himself. Lucas’s bulges flops between the now open flaps, being held loosely by his boxers. Lucas pulls his pants up a bit, playing with his clothes bulge before dropping his pants to the floor. Pink +2 To the Suit and his Titan, this display puts the Organization duo into the next phase. 

 

The word Stimulation scrolls over the field until fading into the far left. 

 

Domination

Submission

Spells

Items

 

Domination:

Tease-+1 Stimulation

Tease all of your opponents with the meat between your legs.

Prompts opponents to Submit to you for 1 turn.

Dominate-+2 Stimulation

Take one opponent in any way you want for 10 seconds

 

Now, having seen his Domination moves, Lok is feeling more submissive with the sexy man opposing him and the scary hot Titan with what Lok hopes is a fat slab of meat hiding behind its cloth covering. 

 

Submission

Tease-+1 Stimulation

Tease all of your opponents by showing off your ass.

Prompts opponents to Dominate you for one turn.

Submit-+2 Stimulation

Let one of your opponents take you how they want for 10 seconds

 

Lok Submits to Redcap, something about these Titans with their super human genitals has his mouth watering. Lok approaches Redcap getting on his knees. Redcap stares at him with a piercing red visor stare. Nothing holds Redcap’s erection down so it is spring with the cloth draped over the top half of it, the cloth getting thinner down the shaft. Lok uses his hand to move the cloth from Redcap’s crotch and getting a face full of dick, like the rest of its body it’s thin and long. Lok doesn’t hesitate in putting his lips around the cock-head. Lok bobs his head back then further down the shaft then aims to going even further but his turn is up. 

Redcap receives a White +2 x3.

 

Lucas goes for the opposite route Dominating the Org. Suit. Lucas puts the Suit on his knees and has him worship his clothed bulge. Lucas rubs his crotch on the man’s face, smirking as he does so. Lucas’s turn ends just after he puts part of his bulge in the Suit’s mouth.

The Organization Suit receives a White +2x4. 

 

The Suit is up and he does not continue submitting to Lucas in fact he turns the tables by Dominating him right back.  The Suit stands up while pulling Lucas down by his shoulders. The Suit unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, which he smacks Lucas with. The Suit smirks holding his cock by its base ten shoves it down Lucas’s throat. He gives Lucas a single thrust before his turn ends. 

Lucas receives a white +2x3.

 

Redcap is not one to submit either so he too like his summoner Dominates his opponent. Redcap pushes Lok onto his stomach then grabs his hips. Redcap violently takes Lok’s asshole, thrusting into with a wide stance, not caring at all about his well-being. 

Lok receives a white +2x4. 

 

Lok eyes are rolled up, he never thought being used so roughly would feel so good but it did. Lok Submitted to Redcap the second it was his turn. Lok places his hands and the ground he was forced against and pushed against it to help himself thrust backwards into his aggressive lover. 

Redcap receives a white +2x3.  

 

Suddenly, Lok gets a pleasant surprise from Kipperin. Kipperin’s ‘legs’ frame Lok’s ass, playing with it and making it bounce and jiggle. The display gives +3 to Redcap’s Stimulation meter. Redcap’s Stimulation meter fills completely, Redcap fills Lok with his messy defeat before fading away, just barely bloating his belly.

 

Lucas gets off his knees to return the favor to the Org. Suit. Lucas Dominates the Suit, pulling out his hefty cock over his underwear hem and pushing it further and further down the Org’s throat. Lucas shows him whose boss now, thrusting back and forth. The Suit gets a white 2x3. Lucas finishes by shooting his heavy load down the grown man’s neck, having it settle in his stomach. 

 

Suit 000 vanishes having a maxed-out Stimulation Meter. 

 

 

The word ‘Success’ in gold dances above Lok’s eye line. The Kipper and Lucas fade away while Lok’s gear rematerializes.

A meter with the word 'Expirence' on it appears just below Lok’s eye-line then a +100 Exp raises from it four times while simultaneously filling the meter, once over.

 

Upon filling the Experience meter, Lok’s body changes slightly. Above his head fireworks go off and colorful light emits from Lok’s body. A list of letters and numbers appear by his side. 

 

Level up to Level 2 circles Lok’s body in a fun wave.

 

Level 1 +Level up =Level 2

Mana 10(+5) = 15

Strength 2+1) = 3

Defense 1(+1) = 2

Speed 1(+1) = 2

Intelligence 5(+1) = 6

Luck 3(+2) = 5

+3 Stat points 

 

The meter fills 3/4’s of the way after inducting the remaining three hundred points. 

 

 

There is a harmless bright light and Lok sees the Goon he was just up against, stare at them then back at his groaning teammates.

 

Lok’s journal shakes in his hands but he has to ignore it at the moment.

 

“You should go.” The Suit says still kneeling, glancing away from the blonde and the brunette.

 

“Ah, thanks?” Lok says not questioning it. 

 

“Just hurry up before they see me helping you.” 

 

“Right, let’s go, Lucas.” 

 

“Right behind you.” Lucas runs with Lok towards Dante’s house, Kipperin being sent back to his amulet. 

 

Lok opens up the Journal, there is a glowing tab with the word “Pause” on it

 

Lok as well as everything else stops in mid movement. Lok is out of his body, able to glance around but not do anything that is until he looks at the journal copy in his hands. 

 

Words appeared from the small book parted with it is a short description.

 

Pause Menu

 

Pause Menu- Finding real life adventures a bit more adventurous than simple Expeditions? Fear not, just pause to do some much-needed thinking with a still word. 

 

If you want to continue your adventure select Resume. 

 

Resume-continue right where you left off. Close your eyes and open them wanting to continue to Resume.

 

Thinking something big is up ahead might not go your way or liking how things have been so far or just have too much progress you don’t want to do over then Save.

 

Save-Write down your experiences in the journal 

 

Not liking what’s going on at with Load you can go into the past from your last Save and start over from that point on. 

 

Load- Review the last passage you wrote in the journal to begin from that point

 

What to have a little fun or just make the world more interesting for you, you can change a number of things with the help of Settings. 

 

Settings-Certain things about the world can be changed to your preference, Open the book with the desire for change. 

 

Resume

 

Save

 

Load

 

 **Settings**  

 

Quit

 

Need a mental recharge or to start all over, or live a different life, Quit to bring a stop to everything. 

 

 

Quit-Return to a neutral state of your home, all unsaved progress will be lost. 

 

Lok presses Settings, not having much of a choice but it also was clearly the most interesting of the provided choices.

 

 

Settings 

 

Fantasy Fling-No lube? Unprepared? Partner’s parts aren’t proportional with your own? No problem! Fantasy Fling negates all negative effects that reality would hold seriously against such potentially spontaneous sex.  

On/Off

 

Lok leaves that setting alone.

 

Titans Uncensored-Your eyes will see what a Titan’s packing behind their censored flat crotches, get their outlines and more, if they have any. (makes no difference to them)

Off/On

 

Lok tilts his head, ’if they don’t care and I guess I’ll have that on.’

 

Titans Uncensored-

 **On** /Off

 

Sub category revealed: 

Titan’s Genital Size- change how large the typical Titan’s genitals will be. Want it based on their Body Size, the bigger the Titian the bigger the junk, Micro-Human, Titans will have smaller genitals than the typical human, Average-Human, the size of the Titan’s genitals will be on par with the every man, Macro-Human, the base size of a Titan’s stuff will clearly be larger than the common people.

Body Size /Mic-Human/Ave-Human/Mac-Human

 

‘Oh, well...I guess now I’m curious to see how much bigger the Titans can be.’ 

 

Lok selects Mac-Human out of curiosity and totally not out of perversion.

 

Titan’s Genital Size-

 **Mac-Human** /Body Size /Mic-Human/Ave-Human

 

Subtitles-need a little help with what someone is trying to convey, Magic text will appear under their head in time with what they say.

Off/On

 

Lok doesn’t touch that setting. 

 

Mini-Map-Display a small navigational map, will show you what direction you’re going in and relative to your desired target 

Off/On

 

‘Could be helpful.’

 

Mini-Map-

On/Off 

 

Perspective View-Change how you see the world, up close with 1st Person or take a step back with an above view with 3rd Person 

1st Person/3rd Person

 

Lok leaves that option alone. 

 

E-Memory-E-Memory reflects how much those involved in your Encounters and Engagements will remember them. 

Off/On 

 

After a little pondering, and thinking that it’ll help bond him with his Titan faster Lok selects on.

 

E-Memory 

On/Off

 

Sub Category revealed: E-Memory-Allies-(how much those on your side will remember the Encounter/Engagement)

None/Barely/Fairly/Completely

 

“Wow, so I could share this not just with Kipperin but with Lucas too? It’ll be great if I could talk to someone about this. Completely.” 

 

E-Memory-Allies 

Completely/Barely/Fairly/None

 

E-Memory-Enemies (Determines how much those on the opposing side will remember Engaging in the Encounter)

None/Barely/Fairly/Completely

 

“Uhh I wonder would this be a good thing or a bad thing if they know...uhh Barely...”

 

E-Memory-Enemies

Barely/Fairly/Completely/None

 

 

Black Out Endings-At the end of an Engagement there can be a temporary ending where you will live a separate life. What occurs during that life will not affect your game. What happens in them depends on who wins and what type they are. 

 

 

Bad Endings may happen when you lose leaving you at the mercy of your opponents.

Good Endings can occur when you win, leaving the opponent at your mercy.  

 

Sub Category revealed: Ending types-None/Lust/Neutral/Mix

Lust Endings- Your second life experience will be purely sexual, regardless of your victory or lack thereof.

 

ÑeuTrał Ē$d&¿@-€/¥^%£|+MkGÙŃrò

 

Lok looks on puzzled as the options suddenly change themselves, the dark chuckle he faintly hears with it just adds to his bewilderment. 

 

Ending Types-

None/Lust/Lust*/Lust*

 

“Oh, uh well guess I’ll go with lust then, I doubt the neutral option would be as fun anyway.” Lok says not knowing what just happened or why but had a deep feeling that what happed wasn’t natural and perhaps it had to do with Titan within the book. Those complex thoughts too complex to ponder for the green adventurer and were quickly deeply buried. 

 

Bad Endings(When you Lose)

Off/On

Few/Selective/Often/Guaranteed

 

Few-Rarely deal with a Bad Ending so it can come out of nowhere, after a very long time.

 

Selective-have complete control over what kind of battles will lead to a Bad Ending.

 

Often-Expect to be placed in a bad ending upon your loss, but there is a chance you won’t be.

 

Guaranteed-You will always be put in a Bad Ending upon your defeat, no questions about it.

 

“...well this could be fun...living a second life huh? Uh Selective.” 

 

Bad Ending-Selective-May Occur if

The opponent dominates you Stat Wise

Y/N

The opponent has a 1-sided victory 

Y/N

If the opponent instigates the Arousal Phase 

Y/N

If the opponent instigates the Stimulation Phase

Y/N

The opponent dominates you (1-?) times 

Y/N

You submit to your opponent (1-?) times 

Y/N

The battle is an important battle

Y/N

All of the above

Y/N

 

Create Personal Rules 

Y/N

 

“Wow...uh just for now, just these two.” 

Lok selects Y for the 1-Sided Battle and for the Important Battle. 

 

Bad Endings

On/Off

Selective/Few/Often/Guaranteed

The battle is an important battle

Y/N

The opponent has a 1-sided victory 

Y/N

 

 

Good Endings(When you Win)

Off/On 

Few/Selective/Often/Guaranteed

 

Lok goes into Selective and selects the same choices as before, Y for 1-Sided battle and Y for Important Battle.

 

Good Endings

On/Off

Selective/Few/Often/Guaranteed

The battle is an important battle

Y/N

The opponent has a 1-sided victory 

Y/N

 

Trauma Free-Be unfazed by Bad Endings, able to shake it off and jump right back into the thick of it. 

On/Off

 

Lok leaves that option alone too. 

 

Changes Saved. 

 

Return to Pause Menu 

 

 

Pause Menu 

 

Resume 

 

Save 

 

Load 

 

Settings

 

Quit 

 

Lok couldn’t think of a reason not to Save since it meant he won’t have to ever read all of that any time soon. 

Lok’s hands move on their own it was a blur to him of his past deeds. 

 

Progress Saved.

 

Lok Resumed. 

 

The blonde was running then stops, causing Lucas to take his hand and lead the escape.

 

“Come on we have to find Dante.”-Lucas says, pulling Lok with him. 

 

“Right right, I must’ve spaced out there.” Lok says gathering his bearings to match Lucas’s speed.

 

“Is it a drawback of that- what was it a spell?” 

 

“Oh, I guess so kinda not really, it’s complicated.” 

 

“I see, well it was certainly interesting teaming up with you for that.” 

 

Lok becomes a tinge of red. “Yeah it was.” 

 

“Who would’ve guessed what you’ve got hiding down there?”  Lucas teases with a smile. Lok smiles too at the light-hearted comment.

 

“I could say the same about you.” Lok says before looking to his lower hand left side, where the Mini-map has appeared. “We’re close, its right up here.” 

 

Lok and Lucas reach Dante’s house running into the small square with in his walls. 

 

 

| A group of Suits run into the yard and surround the duo, using their powers to bring them to their knees. Just then a man walks into the yard holding a big brown paper bag of produce and other groceries. 

The man is none other than Dante Vale, his name appearing dramatically just below his covered chest. He sets down his bag then announces himself and is attacked for it. However, he protects himself and his groceries with a barrier. Dante jumps into the ring of 5 Suits to help the two young men. 

“You boys alright?” Dante says punching one of suits away. 

The boys nod as Dante stands over them. He blasts the suits with his powerful spells and protects the two citizens with his barriers. To aid in his victory, Dante summons a powerful Titan by the name of Caliban, who can handle the various suits just fine. Defeated, the Suits retreat, running out of the private yard. 

“Why don’t you boys come inside?” Dante offers and the boys happily agree.

In the living room, Dante sits in a chair, groceries tended to, with Lok and Lucas waiting for his comments on the journal they handed him. They stand near the front doorway but then move further into the house.

 

Lok’s back in control of his actions, feeling like he just participated in a movie. 

 

The holotome suddenly throws up Lok’s goals. 

 

Goals:

1)Invoke your first Titan (Check!)

2)Defeat the Organization goons (Check!) 

3)Get the journal to Dante Vale. (Check!)

 

The checked goals fade away and the holotome closes, being put away. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m in the same room as the Dante Vale...” Lucas says standing beside the sunken doorway of Dante’s small two-computer desk. Lucas leans on one of the walls while Lok leans on the other.

 

“Yeah he was amazing to watch him take on all those guys by himself. And that Titan he used, Caliban I think it was called, did you see how uh big he was?” Lok says in a blushing whisper. 

 

“Yeah he was probably 6’2.” 

 

“I’m not talking about his height...can you not see what I saw?”

 

“What did you see Lok?” 

 

“That he has a huge...ya know.” Lok tilts his head downwards and points in that same direction with a hand.

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell, how do you know?”

 

“Uhh I saw it...right uhh it just might be me. Never mind.” Lok says remembering that he saw the Caliban’s bulge which looked like a bunched up thick snake strangling a fat rat thanks to the Settings. Now, he understands that even that setting only applies to his eyes only. 

 

“You’re an unusual dude, Lok.” Lucas says with a chuckle. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“No no, it’s great, my life has been so interesting since I met you, first that weird Speed you unleashed to get that Suit to let us go and now sharing a room with Dante Vale. Here I thought today was just going to be a bit on the boring side.” 

 

“You don’t mind that you had to do... stuff with the Suit?” 

 

“Well, it was weird but it felt like it was both me and not me at the same time besides he, that me, did what I’d do in that situation. I showed him who not to mess with.” Lucas confidently speaks, lifting his chin up. 

 

“Yeah you did.” Lok smiles with joy.

 

“Sorry, for the wait guys, I got a bit fascinated with this journal. Lok I can see why you sought me out-”-Dante says leaving his chair to return the book to Lok.

 

“Ah so you’ll help me find my dad?” Lok taking his book back with hope in his eyes and voice.

 

“Sorry, kid but you couldn’t afford me.” 

 

“But I can.” Lucas interjects. 

 

“Lucas…”-Lok, surprised and touched but feeling like he doesn’t have to do that for him.

 

“Oh really?” Dante says with an inquisitive smirk.

 

“Yes really, I’m heir to the Casterwill empire, I have the Casterwill fortune at my disposal. I’ll pay double what you make with the foundation.”

 

“All expenses paid?” 

 

“All expenses paid.”

 

“Alright then sir, do you have a mission for me?”-Dante with a coy smile.

 

“Help find Lok’s father and you’ll teach us to be great seekers just like you along the way?” 

 

“Alright, I accept, we’ll start tomorrow.” Dante shakes hands with Lucas. The older man walks away from the pair to the window.

 

“Wow, Lucas you didn’t have to do that.” Lok says turning to Lucas

 

“It was nothing Lok, I’m hoping I can find the secrets of my family along the way.”

 

“I hope so too.”

 

“Boys, come over here. We got some unwanted company.”-Dante says from the window.

 

Lok and Lucas rush to Dante and see a small army of Suits led by a brown-haired man with a pointy tail and blonde man oozing army discipline. 

 

“What do we do Dante?” Lok asks worriedly. 

 

“There’s too many to fight but they won’t be able to get in...follow me.” Dante is followed obediently by the younger men. Dante takes them to his secret roof exit. They reach the exit which leads to a wooden awning of sorts.

 

“Lucas, can you use magic?” Dante asks looking down at the suits staring at his front door. 

 

“Of course, I’m a Casterwill, I’ve been training since I was kid.” -Lucas brags proudly.

 

“What about you, Lok?” 

 

“Uh no, not so much.” 

 

“Alright, then stay close to me. Let’s get going.” 

 

To Lok’s surprise, Dante then announces their departure. Dante grabs Lok and holds him close, using Hyperstride to make a speedy get away. Having no control over the Situation, Lok just tries to enjoy being so close to Dante, who he considers to be a good-looking fellow. More than just good looking, he’s also kind hearted Lok finds out upon questioning the older man of their fleeing tactic Dante replies that though his house may be indestructible his neighbors are not. 

 

“You two wouldn’t happen to know a good hiding spot, would you?” 

 

“I know the perfect place. Hm? What’s that?” Lucas says seeing a creature head towards them.

 

“Don’t worry that’s just Cherit, he’s a friend.” 

 

“Hello Dante where are you off to in such a hurry?” The bat-like gargoyle asks, flying beside the top seeker.

 

“Can’t talk now Cherit, we need to get to a safe place.” 

 

Lucas leads his new friends to his small mansion, in the city.

 

“Wow, Lucas...your place is a lot better than mine.” Lok says looking around the regal estate with long elegant curved staircases and pillars, everything being dunked in regality. 

 

“I’m the heir to the Casterwill fortune, I have to live up to certain standards and a dormitory just doesn’t cut it.” Lucas states. 

 

“Very impressive, now we should plan our next step, your father’s journal mentions that Amulet of Will sleeps with the Golem, which I believe is in Prague. Before we go there, we’ll be to decipher with the help of the Fundation Library. We’ll go there first thing after your classes.” Dante says turning to his new charges, who nod in agreement. 

 

“Oh, speaking of classes, Lok want a hand with studying for our history test tomorrow? I know it’s a little late but every little bit helps.” Lucas offers. 

 

“Sure.” Lok says before he sees Cherit hover over his shoulder. 

 

“Hello Lok, I don’t believe we’re officially met, despite how familiar you look.”-Cherit 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Cherit, and yeah you look familiar to me too. Want to help me study?” 

 

“Sure, I’m a big fan of history despite not remembering a bunch of it.” 

 

 

One night time study session later and Lok is in his provided bed room with a set of freshly cleaned pajamas folded on his temporary bed. Tossing off his shirt, pants, boots, underwear and socks, Lok gets halfway through halfway putting on his pajama shirt before just throwing himself in the bed. Lok bundles himself underneath the warm covers resting his head on a cloud of pillow. He’s very comfortable and just about to fall asleep when he hears the clamoring of his journal with Parkinson’s. Knowing better than to use his hands, he tosses on of the spare pillows and knocks it and probably something else on to the ground. 

 

It would have been a success but his attempt caused the fallen book to open with filled Lok’s room with light. 

 

“Seriously!? Ugh!” Lok tosses off the covers and leans over the side of the bed to reach his makeshift lighthouse. Once his fingers touch it, the journal is in his hands. Quickly faded the light allowing Lok to read what it wanted him to unhindered. 

 

“Lok, my son, I have no doubt that you have an interesting and possibly difficult time lately upon getting this journal. For that I am sorry, I had hoped to keep you safe from the dangers of my life however now is not the time for that. I’m assuming that by now you have found yourself some allies whether human or Titan, which would make you a seeker. A seeker is someone with the ability to use their will to bond with and invoke titans, this is the source of your powers that’ll also allow you to use spells. This journal has awakened that for you so while most people have learned to harness their will through reading magic tomes or through rigorous training which if I remember correctly aren’t your strongest suits. I know that you with time, will become a great seeker, and an important thing for a great seeker to know is how to bond with Titans or know if you can even bond with a certain Titan. Titans were brought to our world by Lord Casterwill to stop the Nullifiers from destroying our world. There are eight classes of titans: Draco, Gaia, Hecto, Krono, Litho, Meso, Swara, Yama and Legendary. 

Regardless of class Titans will bond with a seeker that is similar to their previous seeker, so make sure to know your history. For example, Kipperin my former titan will easily bond with you as we are similar not just by blood but we’re both good hearted people.  Bounded titans can communicate through the Rapport Bond, also called Synchronization or just the bond. This is also important, a Titan can un-bond with their seeker if the seeker’s personality changes drastically. Lastly, Titans can survive in terrain that can prove difficult for us humans, a great example is underwater, Titans don’t need to breathe air like we do as they are spirit beings. 

 Lok, you’re a brilliant young man with good instincts and you’re going to have to uses those skills to learn various spells to help you fight the Organization. Always remember, Lok, that I love you.”

 

“Dad...” 

 

The End.


End file.
